


endlessly

by lostinforest



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M, Pain, Polski | Polish, adam and matthew are waiting for ronan to come back from mission in iraq, cliché stuff but who cares, soldier ronan
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misja w Iraku to ciągłe ładowanie magazynku do pełna, obrona ojczyzny i oglądanie się przez ramię, by upewnić się, że twoi towarzysze ciągle kroczą u twojego boku. Ronana przy zdrowych zmysłach trzyma jedynie myśl o ukochanym mężczyźnie i bracie, którzy cierpliwie i z niegasnącą nadzieją czekają na jego powrót.</p>
            </blockquote>





	endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Nie chciałam, żeby się marnowało, więc wstawiam. Kudos i komentarze mile widziane! /wink wink/

sobota, 10 sierpnia 2016 roku

 

Zerknąłem na zegarek na swoim przegubie, po czym wyjąłem obgryzioną wykałaczkę z ust i przewróciłem się na plecy. Skrzywiłem się, kiedy sprężyny w wąskiej pryczy zatrzeszczały w proteście i szybko zerknąłem na Noaha, który spał mocno, z jedną ręką pod wyświechtaną poduszką. Blondyn na całe szczęście jedynie westchnął i nasunął cienkie prześcieradło na nagie plecy. 

Zegarek wskazywał kilka minut po pierwszej w nocy, co znaczyło, że w Londynie jest teraz dwudziesta trzecia, a Adam prawdopodobnie leży w naszym łóżku z notatkami i naprędce wydrukowanymi ustawami. Jego studia wymuszały na nim nocne wertowanie kodeksów i przysypianie nad otwartym plikiem w laptopie do wczesnych godzin porannych. Ciężko pracował i spełniał się, a ja byłem z niego niemożliwie dumny.

Wiedziałem, że powinienem zmusić się do zaśnięcia. O piątej rano czekała nas pobudka, a zaraz po niej mój oddział miał zrobić rozpoznanie w zasięgu trzech kilometrów od obozu. Moje oczy jednak nie chciały się zamknąć, a umysł pracował na pełnych obrotach podsyłając żywe, kolorowe obrazy dwojga ludzi, za których w każdej chwili byłbym gotów oddać życie.    

Nie było mnie z nimi rok i osiem miesięcy i przysięgam, że gdyby nie telefon i możliwość usłyszenia  _jego_  głosu, zapewnienia, że Matthew ma się dobrze, to niechybnie zwariowałbym tutaj, w tym miejscu zapomnianym przez Boga; pełnym krwi, rannych żołnierzy i wszechobecnej śmierci o zapachu prochu strzelniczego. Oni byli moją kotwicą, której desperacko trzymałem się w chwilach swojej największej słabości. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że żołnierz nie może kochać, ponieważ to sprawia, iż jest wyjątkowo słaby i nieskuteczny w walce. Bzdura. Całkowita bzdura, która wypełzła z ust starego kawalera zatraconego w patriotyzmie, dźwięku wystrzałów i samotności. To właśnie miłość sprawiała, że byłem silny, zdeterminowany i bardziej ostrożny, ponieważ wiedziałem, że mam do kogo wrócić. 

Służyłem ojczyźnie, ale żyłem tylko dla  _nich_.

Przetoczyłem się na prawe ramię, podpierając się na łokciu i chwyciłem mały, srebrny telefon z prowizorycznej szafki, uprzednio włączając lampkę. Namiot wypełnił się mdłym, pomarańczowym światłem i musiałem kilka razy zamrugać, by moje oczy się do niego przyzwyczaiły. 

Przez chwilę intensywnie wpatrywałem się w wyświetlacz, by w końcu wcisnąć przycisk szybkiego wybierania, pod którym krył się numer Adama. Powinienem poczekać do następnego wieczora, ale potrzebowałem go usłyszeć właśnie teraz. 

Liczyłem w myślach sygnały i mój zdrowy rozsądek wreszcie się odezwał. Adam prawdopodobnie spał, a ja niepotrzebnie dzwoniłem w środku nocy, niepokojąc go.

Już chciałem się rozłączyć, ale wtedy on odebrał.

\- Ronan? - Moje serce zabiło mocniej, a w słuchawce dało się słyszeć szelest pościeli i gwałtowne zaczerpnięcie powietrza. - Jest pierwsza w nocy, czy coś się stało? Jesteś ranny? Dobry Boże, Ronan, _jesteś ranny?_

W łagodnym, znajomym mi głosie dosłyszałem wyraźną, niekontrolowaną panikę. Przekląłem się w myślach za swoją głupotę i impulsywność. Nie pozwalałem mu na telefony, sam również nie odzywałem się od ponad tygodnia, a teraz nagle zadzwoniłem późnym wieczorem, więc naturalnym było, że chłopak wyobraził sobie najgorszy scenariusz i mnie z przestrzelonym ramieniem, albo i gorzej. 

\- Adam, hej, nic mi nie jest - odezwałem się, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej uspokajająco i z powrotem ułożyłem się na plecach, patrząc na górę ciemnozielonego namiotu, która lekko falowała.

 - Jestem cały. Po prostu chciałem cię usłyszeć - westchnąłem - Tęsknię. Cholernie tęsknię za tobą i Mattem, ale niepotrzebnie zadzwoniłem, zmartwiłem cię tylko. Powiedz mi co u was i rozłączę się.

\- Tak się bałem - powiedział drżącym głosem.

 Zapragnąłem przygarnąć go do swojej klatki piersiowej i zamknąć w bezpiecznym uścisku. Nie powinien doświadczać tych ciągłych nerwów i stresu, ale ja byłem za bardzo egoistyczny i trzymałem go przy sobie nawet wtedy, gdy zdecydowałem się na służbę w armii i dwuletnią misję w Iraku. Adam z początku nie chciał o tym słyszeć, wiedział że wielu nie wraca, jednak ja byłem zbyt uparty, by zmienić zdanie. Pragnąłem przyczynić się do pokoju, chociaż wiedziałem, iż było to wyjątkowo naiwne marzenie, a służba może nas rozdzielić na dobre. Pokłóciliśmy się wtedy. Często się sprzeczaliśmy, o wszystko i nic, ale tym razem widziałem w jego oczach ból i najgorszą obawę. Sam się bałem, tylko głupcy wychodzą przed szereg z pewną miną i się nie boją. Minął tydzień zanim Adam odezwał się do mnie, następnego dnia miałem jechać na lotnisko.

_\- Nie dam ci swojego zdjęcia, bo nie będę dla ciebie wspomnieniem. Ja cały czas tu jestem. Musisz do mnie wrócić. Masz do mnie wrócić, rozumiesz?_

Próbowałem wtedy zażartować, droczyć się o zdjęcie, ale zamiast tego przyciągnąłem go do siebie i nie puszczałem. Nie puszczałem tak długo, aż zaczęło świtać, a ja musiałem wyjść. Pocałowałem go i zostawiłem śpiącego na kanapie, wymykając się z mieszkania z niewielką torbą podróżną z grubego materiału, w której miałem jedynie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

Słyszałem oddech Adama po drugiej stronie linii i próbowałem dopasować go do swojego.

\- Bałem się. Nie pozwoliłeś mi na choćby jeden telefon, a sam nie dawałeś znaku życia. Odchodziłem od zmysłów, Ronan! Nie masz pojęcia, co czuję, kiedy tak długo się nie odzywasz, a ja nie wiem co się z tobą dzieje.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, że musiałeś się martwić.

\- Nie zniósłbym tego, gdyby coś ci się stało – Adam wyszeptał, ledwo mogłem go usłyszeć.

\- Nie może, obiecałem przecież, że towar wróci do ciebie w nienaruszonym stanie.

Usłyszałem jego cichy śmiech i poczułem ucisk w gardle.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo – odpowiedział poważnym tonem. Zawsze przed wyjściem w teren modliłem się, by Bóg pozwolił mi tę obietnicę dotrzymać.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, która jest tutaj godzina? - spytałem, wsłuchując się w każdy dźwięk po drugiej stronie linii.

\- Jak mógłbym _nie_ wiedzieć?

_Och, Adamie._

Przymknąłem oczy i zacisnąłem usta, przez chwilę oddychając przez nos.

\- Matthew przyjechał na weekend?

\- Wczoraj wieczorem. Pomagałem mu z łaciną, choć myślę, że ty lepiej dałbyś sobie z tym radę. Śpi teraz obok mnie, chyba go zanudziłem.

Zaśmiałem się cicho, pamiętając o śpiącym na sąsiedniej pryczy Noahu.

Adam westchnął.

\- Cały czas pyta, kiedy wrócisz. Tęskni. Ja też, Ronan. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Wypuściłem powietrze przez nos.

– Myślę, że wiem – odpowiedziałem z naciskiem. – Jeszcze cztery miesiące.

\- Odliczam dni.

Zacisnąłem pięść na prześcieradle. Cztery miesiące.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

niedziela, 21 sierpnia 2016 roku

 

Ze złością cisnąłem książką przez pokój. Z hukiem uderzyła o regał i strąciła małą doniczkę z kwiatkiem, którego liście od kilku dni były zwiędnięte i pożółkłe.

Matthew przybiegł do salonu i rozejrzał się nerwowo. Znalazł mnie na podłodze, opartego o łóżko z odchyloną głową.

\- Adam? – Odezwał się pytająco i usiadł obok mnie na piętach. Czułem, że przygląda mi się para oczu co do joty podobnych do oczu brata. Westchnąłem i uchyliłem powieki. Matthew wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i jednocześnie łaknącego pozytywnych informacji. Złajałem się w myślach za to, że prawdopodobnie go przestraszyłem.

 – Ronan dzwonił?

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Jestem pewien, że zadzwoni jutro.

\- Na pewno – chłopiec przytaknął, choć widziałem zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy.

\- Na pewno.

Wyciągnąłem rękę i zmierzwiłem jego złotawe, nieułożone kosmyki. Uśmiechnął się smutno i przysunął do mnie, wciskając się pod moje ramię i kładąc mi głowę na piersi. Ułożyłem policzek na czubku jego głowy i zacząłem nucić jakąś przypadkową melodię.

Ronan nie zadzwonił następnego dnia. Telefon nie odzywał się przez kolejne dwa miesiące.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

poniedziałek, 5 września 2016 roku

 

Rzęsiste krople zalewały mi twarz. Nie potrafiłem powiedzieć, czy płaczę czy to kwaśna woda, która lała się z nieba od kilku dni.

Trzymałem na kolanach głowę Noaha, próbując nie zachłysnąć się własnym oddechem, żalem i strachem, które ściskały mnie za krtań. Deszcz zmył błoto, krew i cały ten brud z jego chłopięcej twarzy. Był blady, wyglądał jakby spał, nieświadom kompletnie zimna i oberwanej chmury.

Kołysałem się w przód i w tył, nie wypuszczając szczupłej, nieruchomej sylwetki z ramion.

\- Lynch, wstawaj! – Głos dowódcy wyrwał mnie z letargu, zamrugałem, jakbym dopiero teraz zorientował się, gdzie jestem i co się dzieje wokół. - Wstawaj, do cholery, chłopcze, nie mamy czasu. Zostaw go, oddział Jamesa go zabierze.

Ostrożnie położyłem głowę Noaha na ziemi i wstałem, potykając się o grudy błota, a może i własne buty oblepione ziemią. Kręciło mi się w głowie. Dowódca klepnął mnie w ramię i wzdrygnąłem się.

\- Uważać na miny, chłopcy! Oddział, przygotować się do marszu!

Wszyscy zbili się w zwartą w grupę, tworząc dwójki i trzymając broń w pogotowiu. Ja upadłem z powrotem na kolana i zwymiotowałem całe śniadanie z puszki, które na szybko wmusiłem w siebie tego poranka.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

niedziela, 9 listopada 2016 roku

 

Sygnał oczekiwania został przerwany, ale w słuchawce nie zabrzmiał żaden nowy dźwięk, prócz jednostajnego szumu na linii. Zacisnąłem palce mocniej na aparacie, a serce zabiło mi szybciej ze zdenerwowania.

Moi koledzy z oddziału zdążyli już wykonać telefony do swoich rodzin, które pozostały bezpieczne, choć  pogrążone w tęsknocie i ciągłym niepokoju tysiące kilometrów stąd. Dzwonili do zapłakanych, wyczekujących na synów matek, do narzeczonych, które nierzadko czekały na rozwiązanie i podczas rozmowy gładziły nabrzmiałe brzuchy, mając nadzieję, że ich ukochany zdąży wrócić na czas.

Wreszcie nadeszła moja kolej. Swoją komórkę zgubiłem, gdy w pośpiechu przenosiliśmy się do innej, bezpieczniejszej bazy. Trzymałem w dłoni telefon jednego z chłopaków, nie miałem wątpliwości, jaki numer wybrać.

Czułem taką radość, tak bardzo pragnąłem usłyszeć ten głos, chrapliwy i ciepły. Ale teraz zderzyłem się z trwającą po drugiej stronie ciszą, która się ciągnęła, o ja nie miałem odwagi się odezwać. Wiedziałem, że odebrał, czułem jego obecność, wydawało mi się nawet, że słyszę jak ciężko nabiera powietrza, rozchylając usta i przymykając powieki. Byłem pewien, że on także zaciska palce mocno na telefonie, tak mocno, że kostki pewnie ledwo zauważalnie zbielały, a skóra się napięła. Oddałbym w tej sekundzie wszystko, byle tylko móc ucałować jego dłonie, nadgarstki. Jego usta, które były teraz niczym zaszyte niewidzialną nicią.

Cisza raniła, tak bardzo się bałem, że za chwilę się rozłączy, zostawi mnie tutaj bez nadziei i powodu, dla którego miałbym dalej walczyć, starać się, ostrożnie stawiać kroki na zaminowanej, jałowej ziemi.

\- Powiedz coś – wydusiłem w końcu i nerwowym ruchem przetarłem oczy pięścią, walcząc ze łzami. – Proszę.

\- Każdy telefon odbierałem w nadziei, że to ty. Myślałem, że usłyszę twój głos, ale to tylko automatyczne sekretarki i ludzie, którzy próbowali mi wcisnąć proszek do prania.

Głos Adama był płaski, bez emocji. – Ronan, ja myślałem, że… myślałem… Boże.

Po drugiej stronie rozległ się szloch, a ja zorientowałem się, że przestałem cokolwiek widzieć przez warstwę łez, które zaczęły ściekać mi po policzkach i żłobić ścieżki na brudnej skórze.

\- Adam, jestem tu.

\- Nie ma cię _tutaj –_ Adam powiedział z naciskiem, oddychając głęboko. W słuchawce zaczęło coś trzeszczeć i bałem się, że za chwilę nas rozłączy. – Wmawiałem sobie, że nic nie może ci się stać. Wierzyłem, ale tak się bałem, tak cholernie się o ciebie bałem, Ronan. Nie jesteś kuloodporny, a moja wiara nie jest dla ciebie wystarczającą tarczą. Wiesz, zacząłem chodzić do kościoła, tego samego, gdzie chodzicie z Matthew. Przypomniałem sobie jedyną modlitwę, której nauczyła mnie matka i prosiłem Boga, żeby się tobą opiekował.

Zaśmiałem się, choć przez katar ledwo było słychać w tym dźwięku rozbawienie i czułość, która rozpychała mi serce.

\- Mówiłem, że On zawsze słucha. Fajny z Niego gość.

Adam także się zaśmiał i poczułem lekkość w piersi. – Będę musiał mu podziękować, kiedy przyprowadzi cię do mnie, całego i zdrowego.

\- Kocham cię – zdążyłem powiedzieć i połączenie zostało przerwane przez zakłócenia.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

poniedziałek, 28 listopada 2018 roku

 

Siedziałem przy kuchennym stole, wertując kodeks. To nie miało sensu, nic nie wchodziło mi do głowy, więc odłożyłem go i upiłem łyk kawy. Zawsze piłem czarną, ale Ronan uwielbiał swoją z ciepłą śmietanką i kilkoma łyżkami cukru, więc nieświadomie sam zacząłem taką robić. Płyn sparzył mi dolną wargę i język, a ja wyobraziłem sobie, że nie dotykam porcelany, ale miękkich ust, których pocałunek powodował bardzo podobny skutek.

W naszym mieszkaniu cały czas chodziło ogrzewanie, ale poczułem nagle powiew chłodu i objąłem się ramionami, opierając brodę na kolanie.

Pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę przymknąć oczy, ściskając w dłoni kubek, i wtedy usłyszałem dźwięk przekręcanego klucza. Poderwałem głowę i zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Matthew?

\- Pudło.

Ronan stał w progu kuchni. Wysoki, smukły, z sińcem na prawej kości policzkowej i przedramieniem owiniętym w bandaż. Zmęczenie i brzemię doświadczeń odbijały się w jego podkrążonych oczach, ale na mój widok rozbłysły, a na usta wystąpił niepewny uśmiech.

Z mojego gardła wydobył się szloch pełen ulgi. Kubek wypadł mi z ręki i roztrzaskał się na kafelkach.

Ronan rzucił podróżną torbę i w dwóch krokach pokonał dzielącą nas przestrzeń. Ciężko upadł przede mną na kolana, obejmując mnie i wciskając twarz w moją szyję. Niezgrabnie zacząłem gładzić jego kark, obcałowywać skroń i czoło. Przytknąłem nos do miejsca za uchem i odetchnąłem głęboko. Kojąco znajomy, mój.

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Jego również były pełne łez.

Nic mu nie jest, wrócił, znów jest przy tobie, zacząłem powtarzać w myślach i zaśmiałem się, zachłystując się obezwładniającą ulgą.

Włosy znacznie mu odrosły. Ciemne, pachnące tanim mydłem kosmyki opadły mu na czoło, a ja nie mogłem się na niego napatrzeć, chciałem pochłonąć go całego, ukryć w sobie i nie wypuszczać już nigdy z ramion. Przejechałem palcami po miękkich kędziorkach i ucałowałem go w czubek głowy. Kiedy znowu na niego spojrzałem, Ronan ujął mnie za oba policzki i zakrył moje wargi swoimi, spierzchniętymi i łaknącymi. Wrócił do mnie, a wraz z nim powróciła aura  _domu_ , która ponownie osiadła na ścianach naszego mieszkania.


End file.
